


I want this to never end.

by CrazyBoneLady



Series: Arcstrider & Gunslinger [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBoneLady/pseuds/CrazyBoneLady
Summary: Morning on a day off for Nevia & Cayde.





	I want this to never end.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Fill for dngrs-untld-hrshps-unnmbrd.

Cayde’s & Nevia’s Apartment, 3 years after the Red war, 1,5 years after Savathûn’s end. 

\---

“Here. Now stop being grumpy, rusty old Exo.” Nevia put down a mug full of fresh coffee in front of Cayde, pressing a kiss to his temple. They both had just left the bed, Cayde only with arguing, since he didn’t want to get up on his day off.

A day off..

This had been wishful thinking for the two hunters just a while back. Tower repairs from the Red War were going their way, patrols had been set for the week, the only thing left to do were scout reports, but since Savathûn’s death, everything had been quiet. Why not enjoy it for a day? She shifted a little and put her arms loosely around his neck. Now that the Exo was sitting down, she could at least do that, being so much smaller than him. 

“You always know how to lighten up my day, don’t you?” Cayde chuckled quietly and leaned back, to get a bit closer to his lover. “But we could’ve stayed in bed, Nevia.. It’s our free day. Our free day. Not just mine or yours.. That’s important to spend in bed.. You know?”

“Nonsense. I have plans. We’re going out today. Maybe we should pay Shiro a visit? I bet, he would love to see you.” 

“You want to go to Felwinter Peak.. I WONDER why that is.”

“Cayde!”

He only laughed and lifted a hand in defense, when Nevia smacked his shoulder. 

“Why is he even still up there?” Nevia sat down in the chair next to the hunter Vanguard and took a datapad to her hand, starting to scroll the daily tower news. 

“We still need eyes on the plaguelands and he operates on other planets, you know that. I guess, he likes it, even if he doesn’t admit it.” Cayde turned his attention to Nevia, looking her over for a very long moment. “You look hot like this.”

“What?” She blushed slightly, her cheeks turning a tone darker. “I’m just wearing one of your shirts, with a stupid Ramen motive on it.”

“But that’s the point. You only wear this shirt.” He reached for said T-shirt and pulled it up a little to just reveal bare skin, while Nevia looked at him with a deadpan expression. 

“We’re not going back to bed.”

“Was worth a try.. alright.. Just.. let me finish my coffee?” His words made her smile and she shifted closer to him with her chair, so she could rest her head on his shoulder, still reading the news. She never stayed long at the tower, always feeling drawn to the wilds, but moments like this? They took away the bitterness and bad thoughts, making this place more of a home. Nevia put an arm around his middle, turning her head to press her lips to his shoulder. 

“I want it to always be like this..”, she said more to herself, while switching to another page. Cayde didn’t reply for a long while, he seemed tense in his silence. She was about to ask him, if anything was wrong.

“Well, you could just marry me, then.” For a second, Nevia thought, he was joking, but the tone in his voice was dead serious. She sat up straight to look at him, wide eyed.

“What?”


End file.
